


[podfic] here with me

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, england nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Celebrating Dele's goal against Sweden
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 5
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619239) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> author's notes: none
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This is a gift for ItsADrizzit for Winter Podfic Treats 2020. I hope you enjoy it!  
> -As always, thanks to kaixo for giving blanket permission for podfics of your amazing fics!

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (4.24 MB, runtime 5:36)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/99m0rooycmyfrjs/here%20with%20me.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (4.03 MB, runtime 5:36)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7kmxzge1jxn1vej/here%20with%20me.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! :)


End file.
